This invention relates to soft bodied fish lures such as plastic worms, eels, slugs and the like, and more particularly to improved ways of rigging such lures on a fish hook. Soft bodied lures are fished as top water lures or for very shallow fishing when no sinker is placed on the line ahead of the lure. When a sinker is placed on the line ahead of a soft bodied lure, the lure nosedives directly to the bottom of the water being fished; the fisherman then bounces the soft bodied lure along the bottom until it is near him and then he reels in the lure. The prior art riggings which confined the use of soft bodied lures to fishing the surface or very shallow water or to fishing the bottom prevented the use of such lures for catching fish suspended between the top and the bottom of a body of water. An unweighted soft bodied lure will not sink or stay at the level of the suspended fish, and a front-end weighted soft bodied lure nosedives past suspended fish in such an unnatural manner that the fish almost never strike the lure as it plummets to the bottom. This wastes the fisherman's time because fish are almost never caught during the interval while the front-end weighted lure falls to the bottom. In addition, soft bodied lures rigged according to the prior art pick up strands of floating grass or weeds and this ruins the retrieve.